Many computing environments today utilize multiple processors. These processors often contain a small amount of dedicated memory, which is known as a cache. Caches are used to increase the speed of operation. One type of cache is a region cache. A region cache includes one or more regions that are defined by a starting index and an ending index. One problem with current region caches is that they are not managed in the most efficient manner. For example, a typical current region cache management mechanism allows for regions to be entirely contained within other regions, or does not sort the regions in a meaningful way. This greatly reduces resource usage efficiency.